True Feelings
by PadFootWasHere
Summary: Chloe has to come to terms with new feelings and convince a stubborn shepherd to stick around. Or does she? Delgado has his own feelings to sort out.  this is how i feel things should hav gone its kinda sappy at times... and it skips around a bit
1. Chapter 1

TRUE FEELINGS  
>chapter 1<br>delgado/chloe (dont worry guys i love papi he isnt gonna be all alone) 

"Adios Princesa" Chloe looked down at the german shepherd from the train car.

"What? Delgado wait! You promised you'd take me home. Delgado!" Delgado tried to ignore the gnawing feeling that leaving chloe left in his stomach. He didn't know why or what had even motivated him to save the gringa in the first place... she wasn't his responsibility. Why then, did he feel this uncontrolable urge to protect her. No. He had his own problems. Delgado turned away from Chloe as the train began to move away from the platform.  
>"Delgado!"<br>"Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn aroun- ohh, who am I kidding! I'm coming Chloe!" Delgado turned and bolted after the train as it slowly began to pick up speed.  
>"Run Delgado! Come on, you can make it!" chloe yelled. Delgado got to the door of the box-car "come on delgado jump!" And jump he did. Delgado was hanging in the door trying to pull himself in to the train.<br>"I could... I could use some help!" delgado grunted.  
>"Oh, here I've got you!" Chloe yelped as she latched on to Delgado's ear and pulled only to be jerked back and out of the box "Ahhh! Delgado!"<br>"hold on, Chloe. Don't let go." Delgado growled as he heaved himself roughly in to the train car, Chloe hanging off his back. He flopped to the ground as soon as he was in, Chloe clumsily tumbling off his back and onto the rough wooden floor next to him. "Chloe? Chloe,are you alright?" Delgado turned and nosed her side carefully.  
>"I- I'm fine" she said ,lifting her head "Oh! Delgado I'm sorry, your ear its bleeding!"<br>"I hadn't noticed..." delgado shrugged before sprawling comfortably back on the floor,across from the chihuahua. Chloe whimpered softly as she sat in front of Delgado and started licking at his torn ear.  
>"I'm sorry Delgado, you could have been hurt." she whispered.<br>"Why do you care kid?" Delgado snapped , he quickly regretted it when he saw Chloes wide/watery blue eyes. "...sorry that was uncalled for." Chloe smiled weakly at Delgado.  
>"Its okay" she licked his chin showing she forgave him and curled up against his side. Only because he was warm, she reasoned to herself. She liked Papi. Didn't she? She got her answer when Delgado curled around her, his tail against her side and his head next to hers. Blocking the wind with his body and keeping her warm. she felt her heart pound , and her tummy lurch(in a good way). "Delgado, you will come back with me, wont you?"<br>"Si Princesa."  
>"Do you promise. Will you protect me?"<br>"Si Princesa, I'll take care of you. I promise."

END CHAPTER!

YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

TRUE FEELINGS  
><strong>chapter 2<strong>  
>DelgadoChloe (don't worry guys I love Papi he isn't gonna be all alone)  
>'<em>thoughts<em>'  
>"speech"<br>**dreams****  
><strong>_**flashbacks**_

In the ruins

Papi stood staring at Chloe's motionless body. "She's gone…"

Delgado shook his head, refusing to believe it, _'why in the world did she try to jump in and fight?'_ he asked himself desperately. He growled _'Damn Diablo!'_ If he ever got his paws on him again he would tear him to shreds.

Delgado slowly stepped towards the Chihuahuas. Papi jumped back as he approached out of surprise but the German shepherd ignored him in favor of Chloe. "Kid?" He sat next to her prone body and huffed out a soft whine. "Chloe?" Delgado nosed her cheek, "Hey Princesa… Por favor, Chloe, No salgas mi…(1)" the last part was whispered as he licked her cheek eyes closed tight.

"D-delgado?"

The shepherd's eyes snapped open, "Chloe!" the Chihuahua sat up slowly, and Papi hopped up to her side.

"Chloe you're alright! I thought I'd lost you!" Chloe shied away when Papi tried to lick her, "Chloe?" Papi gave a confused whine.

"I'm so sorry Papi; I just can't return your feelings, my heart already belongs to somebody else…" Papi looked at her then at Delgado, who looked quite surprised, and nodded. He turned and headed out of the cave to give them their privacy.

Delgado stared in shock when Chloe leaned into his chest pressing her face into his long fur and he automatically put a protective paw around her. She looked up at him and he could practically see the love in those blue eyes, he sighed and swiped his tongue across her ears, "te amo demasiado Chloe (2)."

**TBC…**

**1:** Hey Princess… Please, Chloe, don't leave me…  
><span><strong>2:<strong> I Love you too Chloe.


End file.
